


Shadows

by MotherofVampires



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofVampires/pseuds/MotherofVampires
Summary: While searching for The Hero of Fereldan, Alistair wakes from a nightmare. Was that his love fleeing into the dark forest around them?





	Shadows

Such a beautiful song, a voice so familiar. Alistair tossed and turned, beads of sweat trailing down his brow. Nessa? It had to he his Hero’s voice.

 

Jolting awake, he looked around, the treeline illuminated by the dancing flames of the campfire. Alistair squinted, a fleeting figure with hair like a sunset disappearing into the darkness.

 

“No! Wait!” he called, scrambling to his feet.

 

“You all right?” Oghren grumbled, Alistair running past.

 

“I saw her! She was here! Right...here,” his voice faded in disappointment.

  
Oghren clapped his friend on the back, “She's not here, Alistair. It was the shadows.”


End file.
